


EGNHT

by Iamacarrot



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Bounced away from a chapter in another fic, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor, High School, I got tired of being lazy, M/M, Protective Older Brothers, Unapproved Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Mikey gets accepted into one of the most high-classed mutant high schools in the Hidden City. His family is extremely proud of him.But they don't approve of what could potentially happen. *Insert Mikey being an unknowing flirt, here*





	EGNHT

**Author's Note:**

> To get the Kickstarter/preview of Mikey actually getting accepted, you should go check out my fic "Baby Brothers do the Weirdest Things" - Chapter 30: 95%
> 
> *Follow up to Colton's appearance in - Chapter 31: Colton
> 
> **The students are all in blue private-school dress code. So, everyone wears pants. '3'

"Okay, you can do this Mikey. You can do this. You can DO THIS!"

"How's that working for you?"

Mikey screamed, panting as he tried to regain himself. The student next to him chuckled, apologizing for scaring Mikey.

"It's fine..." Mikey muttered, placing a hand over his heart.

"Heheh. Yeah. Being a cat Yokai has its downfalls." the student chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "My name is Colton. And, I'm guessing that it's safe to call you Mikey?"

"Mmhm." Mikey replied, shaking his head before standing from his desk.

Colton frowned, ears lying flat. At that Mikey took a deep breath, realizing how aggressive he seemed at the moment.

"Sorry. I'm just a little on edge. Being in such a highly rated school messes with you." Mikey sighed. "Even though we haven't even started school yet."

"Well, we  _do_ get a two hour Study Hall. Wanna come with me to Donut Madness?" Colton offered.

"They have a  _donut shop?!_ _"_   Mikey gasped, eyes sparkling.

"You didn't read the campus map, did you?" Colton asked, smirking at the unashamed head shake he received. "Alright. Come on."

The two then walked into the school, talking about random things until they got to the donut shop. Thankfully, it was the first day, meaning no student had anything to study, giving everyone the opportunity to explore campus for the next two hours. Once the pair ordered their food and sat down, Mikey then decided to inform Colton about his life.

"So, you're a ninja? Neat." Colton chimed, poking at his bagel.

" _Neat?_ Being a ninja is like, the  _coolest thing in the world!"_   Mikey responded, crossing his arms. "You should honestly be more impressed."

"Oh, I should? Sorry, I didn't realize that." Colton remarked, smiling as Mikey gave an adorable pout of frustration.

"Your taste in food is boring." Mikey scoffed, looking to his plate.

"I don't think it's my fault that I'm allergic to chocolate." Colton muttered. "Which is pretty much what everything here is."

"But a  _bagel?_ That's like, the most  _boring_ _food ever!"_   Mikey replied.

"Excuse me for wanting to be healthy. And here I am, thinking that ninjas should be healthy and fit, lest they get a cramp while they try their best to stop the inevitable." Colton coldly responded, leaning back in his chair.

Mikey whimpered, saying nothing more and poking his donut. With a sad sigh, Mikey pushed his plate to the side, leaning back as well.

"Mikey-"

"I've lost my appetite..."

"Look, I didn't mean it that way. I just get really defensive whenever people talk to me like I'm a child." Colton sighed, placing a hand on Mikey's. "I'm the third youngest out of 24 children. Trust me when I say that my siblings are  _always_ on my tail about me standing up for myself."

"24?"

"Yep. We're each from different litters, but it's still a  _lot_ of older brothers and sisters who like to coddle me."

"I know that feeling. I have three older brothers, and each of them have their own areas of overprotectiveness."

Both males then lightly laughed, glad that they had quickly settled their unintentional argument. Thankfully, it wasn't hard for Mikey to forgive and forget an argument between himself and another, as long as they were willing to recognize both their faults.

"Heh, I didn't think I'd get in a verbal fight on my  _first day_." Mikey giggled. "Looks like I'm just that much of a bad boy."

"Bad boy, huh?" Colton chuckled. "Well then, I guess that makes me the good boy. The one who follows you around, admiring you, because I just  _know_ that we belong together~"

Mikey snickered, and Colton did as well, both bursting into laughter, and absentmindedly intertwining their fingers. The two then subdued their laughter into giggles, and they smiled as they looked into each others' eyes, realizing what was happening, and pulling away.

"Whoa. Awkward." Colton joked.

"Tell me about it." Mikey whispered.

"How about we try and walk around the campus? We have an hour and thirty left." Colton suggested, desperately hoping that the moment would be ignored.

"That sounds fun." Mikey replied.

"Good. It's getting a bit boring in here." Colton chimed, he and Mikey standing from their chairs, and leaving the building. "So, what do you want to see first?"

"I thought we already confirmed that I hadn't looked at the campus map." Mikey remarked.

"Right. Maybe we should go to the park first, or maybe the-"

"THEY HAVE A PARK?!  _LET'S GO!"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good morning new students!"

"Good morning Mrs. Campbell!"

"Now, I understand that being in a high school is very new to you, especially because you wouldn't normally receive schooling like this in the human world. However, just because you have been given the opportunity, doesn't mean that you will be able to keep it if you choose to misbehave. This school in particular is a privilege, not a right. You all have been granted the permission to enter this school, because of your intellect, and potential to be great." Mrs. Campbell explained.

"Yes, Mrs. Campbell."

"Good job, students. Now, with that out of the way, I want you to turn to page 56 in your math books." Mrs. Campbell instructed.

The students did as told, all making not a sound as they waited for the next instruction.

"Hmm, you are all very well-disciplined. Let it be known, though, that you will be expected to be active and ready to answer a question whenever needed." Mrs. Campbell continued. "For example, Colton, explain to me the first fourteen numbers of pi."

"3.141592653589." Colton replied.

"Good, now, can anyone else-"

"793238462643383279502884197." Mikey interrupted. "Apologies, Mrs. Campbell. I just enjoy reciting continual numbers."

"Hmm. Impressive, Michael. Maybe your fellow classmates can learn from your knowledge." Mrs. Campbell hummed.

"I wouldn't want to be a burden." Mikey replied. "Nor do I want to _be_ burdened."

The class snickered, and Mrs. Campbell smirked. It was nice to know that she was finally going to get a well-educated, and snarky student for once in a long time. It was obvious that Mikey would thrive in this school, and Mrs. Campbell was more than prepared to help Mikey earn his way through.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe you interrupted the teacher like that." Colton whispered, sitting next to Mikey as the two sat down for lunch.

"It's a force of habit. If someone in the family won't stop talking, no one else will get a word in unless they interrupt." Mikey replied.

"Hmm." Colton hummed, taking a bite of his Caviar sandwich.

"Ooh! Classy." Mikey chimed, looking at the food with interest.

"Want some?" Colton asked.

Mikey nodded, taking a bite of the sandwich, and studying the flavor. Salty, with a bit of sweetness in there at the end. Not surprising, considering how it was nothing more than raw fish eggs and mayonnaise on some bread.

"Tastes good." Mikey chirped, spitting out one of the eggs.

Next to the pair, a group of girls was giggling and whispering amongst themselves, looking to Colton and Mikey excitedly. Mikey raised a brow ridge, glancing to Colton, who shrugged.

"They're just being girls." Colton assured, offering more of his sandwich.

Throughout the rest of lunch, Colton and Mikey shared their food, laughing at every little thing the other said, and scooting closer, so as to not have to lean in to take a bite out of the other's food. While that was happening, the group of girls continued their giggling and whispering, squealing lightly every time Colton would do something gentlemanly to Mikey, or vice versa.

"Weird." Colton muttered, wiping a bit of food from Mikey's mouth. "We should go to class now. I have Honors History."

"Honors Earth Science." Mikey sighed, swinging his legs unenthusiastically. "It kinda sucks that we don't have all of our classes together."

"Hey, it's okay. We'll have English with each other." Colton assured. "It's just one class apart."

"Just one?"

"Just one."

Mikey smiled, accepting the gentle hug he was pulled into, and looking into Colton's eyes, both males saying nothing, until they pulled each other into a sweet kiss. This drove the group of girls to scream, and the pair fell to the ground, scampering back from each other, and stiffening.

"We won't-"

"Never speak of this again."

"Good."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

During the time that the boys were apart, both of them found it to be difficult to focus. A bad moment to have such a thing happen, considering how the science teacher decided to have a starting test, to see how much each student knew. Mikey found it hard to keep his mind on the answers, and grunted as he kept finding his thoughts trailing back to the kiss. How sweet and tender it was. How willing Colton was to go through with it. How great it made Mikey feel.

"Five Minutes left!"

Mikey gasped, looking down at his test, and whimpering as he realized that he was only on question 10. Out of 30.

_SHIT._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Mike? I know that we promised not to talk about this, but..." Colton started, refusing to make eye contact as the boys walked out of the school. "I can't help but think that keeping it quiet is a bad idea."

"Oh, are you a Shrink, now?" Mikey asked coldly, not wanting to face the problem.

"Mikey, I'm being serious. I don't want us to drift apart, just because of one little thing."

"Shouldn't you be on your way home?"

"Mikey,  _please_ , I don't want us to drift!"

"And why not?!"

"Because  _I love you!"_

Both males silenced, looking to each other in surprise. Neither of them expected Colton to say that, but it seemed as if they both wanted him to say it at the same time.

"It's only been one day." Mikey whispered.

"I know, but... you have this...  _charm_ , about you. I've never met anyone like you. And, I  _know_ that it sounds cliché, but, it's like we were made for each other. Y'know? The whole, "Soulmates" ordeal."

"...You really think so?" Mikey asked.

"Yes." Colton replied.

Mikey smiled, immediately putting the negatives behind him, and jumping into Colton's arms, nuzzling close to Colton, and sighing. Colton smiled, purring as he placed his head atop Mikey's.

"So... we good?" Colton inquired.

"Yeah." Mikey confirmed.

"Good enough to climb on-"

"Too soon."

"Okay."


End file.
